Pushing me away
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Tifa está analisando sua relação com Cloud e chega à uma única conclusão. Meu primeiro CloTi!


**Disclaimer: **FFVII e seus personagens pertencem a Square Enix e _Pushing me Away_ pertence ao Linkin Park.

**N/A: **Eu nunca (e por nunca eu quero dizer neve rever in my whole life) pensei em fazer um CloTi antes.

Mas é como dizem, né? Nunca diga nunca...

Cá estou eu escrevendo a minha primeira fanfic CloTi, mas já devo avisar que não será algo feliz. XD (Afinal eu ainda não vejo esse casal com bons olhos...)

Divirtam-se!

Tifa's pov.

**Afastando-me**

Já se passou uma semana que Cloud deveria ter voltado. É claro que me preocupo e mais óbvio ainda que saiba exatamente o que ele está fazendo. De tempos em tempos, quando finalmente acredito que levamos uma vida feliz juntos, Cloud monta em sua moto e sai.

Mantenho em meu rosto o sorriso de sempre e espero. Espero pelo seu retorno, pelo seu olhar vazio, pela desculpa esfarrapada de que precisava espairecer. "Espairecer do que? Sou eu quem cuida das crianças, do bar, das finanças e de todos os nossos amigos. Mas é ele quem precisa de um tempo..."

A porta se abre e, juntamente com a chuva, Cloud entra no nosso, no _meu_ bar. Abro o sorriso que sei que ele espera receber e vou ao seu encontro, como fiz há três anos.

Tifa – Bem vindo!

Cloud – ...

"Ah... é claro. O mesmo silêncio de sempre. É sempre assim, não?" Ele não percebe que no meu rosto já não há mais _aquele_ sorriso. Volto para o bar e preparo sua bebida favorita. Nosso olhar se cruza quando a entrego e ele toca delicadamente minha mão.

Cloud – Senti sua falta.

"Como se isso fosse verdade. Eu sei que você estava visitando Aeris e procurando, como sempre o faz, um modo de trazê-la de volta..."

Tifa – Eu também senti a sua...

**I've lied to you****  
****The same way that I always do****  
****This is the last smile****  
****That I'll fake for the sake of being with you**

_Eu menti para você_

_Da mesma forma que eu sempre faço_

_Este é o último sorriso_

_Que eu fingirei para estar com você_

Volto a trabalhar normalmente enquanto espero – inutilmente – que Cloud fale algo sobre sua viagem ou sobre qualquer coisa. O movimento no Seventh Heaven estava abaixo do normal, algo que me incomodava profundamente. "Justo hoje o movimento está fraco... Nem para ter uma desculpa para me afastar..." Sinto-me na obrigação de preencher o silêncio.

Tifa – Denzel não parou de perguntar onde você estava e quando voltava. Acho que seria saudável avisar quando for passar mais tempo fora...

Cloud – Ele já é um garoto grande e, além do mais, você está ao lado dele.

**[Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down]****  
****The sacrifice of hiding in a lie****  
****[Everything has to end / you'll soon find we're out of time left****  
****To watch it all unwind]****  
****The sacrifice is never knowing**

_[Tudo desmorona / Até mesmo as pessoas que nunca se esgotam / no fim têm um colapso]_

_O sacrifício de esconder uma mentira_

_[Tudo tem que acabar / você logo perceberá que está sem tempo / para ver tudo se desenrolar]_

_O sacrifício é não entender_

Tifa – É claro que ele tem a mim!

O olhar ligeiramente inquisidor que ele me lança me deixa ainda mais irritada.

Cloud – O que você está insinuando Tifa?

Ah... Toda a raiva, a tristeza forma palavras ácidas demais para os ouvidos do loiro. Respiro fundo e volto minha atenção para o pedido feito por um dos meus clientes, o tempo que precisava para me acalmar e conseguir falar civilizadamente com aquele que eu julguei ser o grande amor da minha vida.

Tifa – Só estou dizendo, Cloud, que o garoto é muito apegado a você e não está acostumado com seus sumiços.

"Como eu."

Seu olhar permanece em mim por algum tempo até que novamente o abaixa para a bebida e me deixa voltar ao trabalho sem nenhuma outra palavra.

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me, pushes me away**

_Por que eu nunca fui embora?_

_Por que me deixei ser usada desta forma?_

_Agora eu vejo que você está me testando, me repelindo_

Por algumas vezes, na maior parte quando Cloud está sumido, me pergunto porque continuo aceitando sua presença em minha casa. Nunca recebi nada mais do que algumas palavras, algum carinho. Nunca o amor com o qual sonhei e desejei.

Não... Seu amor pertenceu e sempre pertencerá a Aeris. Minha querida amiga Aeris.

Nunca houve competição, afinal, eu nunca tive chance contra a bela e meiga Cetra. Não que _hoje_ faça muita diferença. Eu não tinha chances desde que ele se escondeu de mim naquele dia a dezesseis anos.

**I've tried, like you**

**To do everything you wanted to do**

**This is the last time**

**I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you**

_Eu tentei, como você_

_Fazer tudo o que você queria_

_Esta é a última vez_

_Que serei culpada para estar com você_

O tempo demora a passar quando mais queremos que ele passe. A presença de Cloud já estava me irritando. Seu silêncio, seu olhar afastado, sua voz abafada e vazia... Tudo apenas servia para me deixar mais nervosa.

Continuei com meu trabalho normalmente, servindo de consolo de vez em quando, falando algumas coisas que ele _queria_ ouvir. Nunca o que precisava, não... Apenas o que ele queria.

"Eu já não agüento mais..." Podia sentir as lágrimas começarem a se formar em meus olhos. O último cliente agradece e se retira do bar, os únicos sons que podem ser ouvidos são a chuva batendo nas janelas, o relógio tic-taqueando na parece e nossas respirações.

Tifa – Chega...

Minha voz é apenas um sussurro, mas sabia que sua atenção – toda aquela mísera parte que estava destinada a mim – estava voltada para mim.

**[Everything falls apart / even the people who never frown / eventually break down]****  
****The sacrifice of hiding in a lie****  
****[Everything has to end / you'll soon find we're out of time left****  
****To watch it all unwind]****  
****The sacrifice is never knowing**

_[Tudo desmorona / Até mesmo as pessoas que nunca se esgotam / no fim têm um colapso]_

_O sacrifício de esconder uma mentira_

_[Tudo tem que acabar / você logo perceberá que está sem tempo / para ver tudo se desenrolar]_

_O sacrifício é não entender_

Cloud – O que..?

Sua mão faz menção de me tocar e eu me afasto, recebendo um olhar inquisidor.

Tifa – Chega Cloud.

Sei que estou sorrindo quando volto meu olhar para ele, mas é claro que ele não perceberá a tristeza em meu olhar.

Cloud – Chega do que?

Tifa – Disso!

Aponto para nós dois.

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me, pushes me away**

_Por que eu nunca fui embora?_

_Por que me deixei ser usada desta forma?_

_Agora eu vejo que você está me testando, me repelindo_

Cloud – Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar.

Solto uma risada, por demais aguda e estranha.

Tifa – Estou cansada de ficar horas, dias, semanas esperando pelo seu retorno! Algo que nunca acontece e que nunca vai acontecer!

Cloud – Mas eu estou aqui.

Tifa – Não Cloud, não está. Seu corpo está aqui, mas seu coração, sua mente e sua alma estão lá fora, com Aeris.

**We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds**

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie**

**We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds**

**The sacrifice is never knowing**

_Estamos sem tempo, é assim que descobrimos como as coisas se desenrolam_

_O sacrifício de esconder uma mentira_

_Estamos sem tempo, é assim que vemos como as coisas terminam_

_O sacrifício é nunca entender_

É claro que seu olhar é de uma mágoa total, ele começa a se levantar, provavelmente para novamente sumir.

Tifa – Nós ainda não terminamos Cloud.

Cloud – Se você só acusará Aeris, sim, nós terminamos.

Outra gargalhada, desta vez mais fria.

Tifa – A verdade é que nunca começamos nada, não é?

Pronto, a ferida foi exposta, cutucada e, eu diria mais, ainda joguei pimenta lá dentro.

Cloud – Não ouse me julgar!

Sua voz antes controlada agora era alta e transparecia a raiva que sentia.

Tifa – É você que está me julgando sem nem ao menos perceber o que sinto, o que faço por você.

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me, pushes me away**

_Por que eu nunca fui embora?_

_Por que me deixei ser usada desta forma?_

_Agora eu vejo que você está me testando, me repelindo_

Agora sua atenção é toda minha. Seu olhar perplexo mostra que realmente ele nunca percebeu nada. Meu sacrifício, as mentiras que criei para as crianças, os sorrisos que mantinha para todos os nossos amigos, tudo o que eu fiz para manter esse "relacionamento"... "Nunca, ele _nunca _percebeu."

Tifa – Desde que Aeris morreu eu vi você se fechar, afastar a tudo e a todos, seguindo em frente apenas para matar Sephiroth. Quando finalmente o destruímos você perdeu seu rumo e eu o acolhi, dei-lhe carinho, amor, atenção, uma casa, uma família... Mas tudo o que você queria era se fechar em seu mundinho de tristeza e pesar.

Sinto as lágrimas começarem a rolar por meu rosto.

Tifa – Quando Kadaj, Yazoo e Loz apareceram e com eles Sephiroth seu olhar novamente brilhou, você percebeu que na verdade ainda não tinha cumprido o seu dever e lá se foi novamente para tentar vingar a morte de sua amada. Sem nem ao menos se preocupar em como isso faria o nosso grupo se sentir. Como Denzel se sentiu. Como _eu_ me senti.

A vergonha está estampada no rosto do líder da AVALANCHE, mas agora não há mais como parar. Eu _preciso_ falar tudo.

Tifa – E depois dessa _merda_ toda, quando eu _finalmente_ achei que você teria cumprido a _porcaria_ da sua missão e poderia me dar _alguma_ atenção você me inventa uma nova busca para trazer Aeris de volta.

Cloud – Você fala como se isso fosse algo ruim...

Tifa – Não me venha com isso! Eu adoro Aeris! Ela foi minha melhor amiga! Eu sofri e ainda sofro sua morte, mas isso não é motivo para eu me afastar do mundo real, das pessoas que se preocupam comigo!

Acabo por bater o punho no balcão, fazendo um copo cair e se quebrar em mil pedacinhos. "Assim como minha alma... meu coração..."

**Pushes me away**

_Me repelindo..._

A raiva finalmente me consome, deixando-me trêmula. Minha voz está muito elevada e provavelmente acordará as crianças, mas não me importo.

Cloud – Tifa... Eu...

Tifa – Não quero escutar suas desculpas esfarrapadas Cloud. Chega.

Cloud – Mas...

Tifa – Apenas vá.

O rapaz de cabelos espetados sai pela porta da frente e _finalmente_ pude dar um sorriso de verdade.

É claro que me preocupo e mais óbvio ainda que sinto saudades, mas não consigo mais esperar por alguém que passou todo o tempo apenas me afastando de si.

Assim, cada um em seu caminho, poderá seguir em frente e encontrar aquilo que procuramos.

Ao menos é nisso que quero acreditar.


End file.
